User blog:FlareBlitz47/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 1. MetalFire vs FlareBlitz47.
SICK BURNS 24/7? TOUGH, HAWT LADS? COOL, APPEALING DUDES? ONLY RIGHT HERE, ON THE FOURTH OFFICIAL ERB WIKI TOURNAMENT ROUND ONE. Da Beat beat starts rocking at about 0:23-0:24. coincidentally, it's called "club on fire" cause we both the hawt shit mang lmao Da Thing |-| Da Battle= FlareBlitz47 Take a seat, Jose, cause schooling's in session The only challenge I see here's your mental condition Come raps or social life, I'm the one you admire I'll bring the beat down, like this Club's on Fire I got more fanmades than you do votes in the poll, Take you out like Taco Bell, leave a Hispanic soiled I Rock the flow like a hose: Metal Firefighter. Even your waifu likes the heat I bring all-nighter MetalFire Metal's Flame-throwing burns to take out pesky Weeaboo trash It doesn't take Firework to extinguish this rapping hazard in a flash Call me Natsu cause I'll be devouring those weak Embers you're spitten I'm a Farenheight above you so I'll Steel your victory like Pietcaptain Blocking your blows like Wikia and I'll knock you down 47 Celsius When Flareblitz attacks a Sturdy foe, he'll kill himself in the process I wonder how the Admiral of the sites shit Napkin is known to this day I've landed on my Victory Road, sorry Fgt, but loserville is that way FlareBlitz47 Well, I've an Analysis on who's the better lyricist With his sweeter disses, signs point to FlareBlitz Scare the tits right offa this flabby otaku Unlike you last year, I'm moving to round two. MetalFire Reddit Rejects should go back to playing with cocks in their Sandbox Set your ass ablaze cause like my girl Maud my verse simply.... rocks Analysis complete, becoming your Hitman? Oh Ab-solutley Hasta la Vista mang, because this rap battle was your Final Fantasy |-| Da Meanings= FlareBlitz47 Take a seat, Jose, cause schooling's in session (''To be schooled is a slang term for getting beat by someone, and schools normally provide seats for their students to sit on. Also a passing reference to ERB Wiki School Adventures.)'' The only challenge I see here's your mental condition (Reference to the term ''mentally challenged, Flare thinks Metal will not put up much of a fight and picks on his mental capabilities on the same line.)'' Come raps or social life, I'm the one you admire (Flare says that his rhymes and social capabilities are something Metal looks up to, i.e. better than Metal's own.) I'll bring the beat down, like this Club's on Fire (To bring a "beatdown" is to curb stomp someone in a battle. Reference also to the battle's beat, ''Club on Fire.) I got more fanmades than you do votes in the poll, (Flare's got like 4 fanmades he made over the course of 2.5 years of Wiki-ness, a low amount, but not as low as the number of votes he says Metal will have.) Take you out like Taco Bell, leave a Hispanic soiled (Taco Bell is a fast food chain of Mexican delicacies and it is possible to "take out" these meals, i.e. to-go. Flare uses the other meaning of "take out" as a pun: to assassinate/kill somebody or something like that. Taco Bell are also jokingly known to cause terrible bathroom times.) I Rock the flow like a hose: Metal Firefighter. (Rock and Metal are two genres of music that Metal features as his favorite song genres on his userpage. Metal singers are known to rock, and to rock a flow means to control it. Here, Flare says that his flows are like a firehose, reminding people of a Firefighter, who douses flames with the flow from the hose. Thus, a Metal Firefighter. Also, ''MetalFire fighter, as in he fights MetalFire.)'' Even your waifu likes the heat I bring all-nighter (Kari is Metal's Kohai Imouto-chan Wiki Wife sic, but Flare says that she likes Flare's heat all-night more.) MetalFire Metal's Flame-throwing burns to take out pesky Weeaboo trash (A flamethrower throws burns to people. Flare is weeb-like since he uses anime .gifs like there's no tomorrow.) It doesn't take Firework to extinguish this rapping hazard in a flash (Reference to Flare's "occupation" part in his userpage. Fireworks are a fire hazard that blows up in a big flash.) Call me Natsu cause I'll be devouring those weak Embers you're spitten (Natsu, one of the main characters in the anime/manga series ''Fairy Tail, has an affinity/ability to literally eat fire to gain strength. Thus, Metal plans on plowing through Flare's burns as if he was that character, simultaneously empowering himself in the process. Ember is a Pokemon move that's weakest in general, so Metal states that Flare's rhymes are low-tier moves.)'' I'm a Farenheight above you so I'll Steel your victory like Pietcaptain (A Fahrenheit is a measurement of temperature and to be a height above someone is to be higher than them. It is also notable that it is higher degrees of temperature that indicates that it is hotter, therefore it can be said that Metal claims to be hotter than Flare. Two years ago, Flare got rekt by Piet in the second ERB Wiki tourney, and Metal plans to do the same here, using the word "Steel" as to create a pun to both his username, Metal, and the Pokemon type, Steel, as Flare's username is based on a Pokemon move.) Blocking your blows like Wikia and I'll knock you down 47 Celsius (Flare got blocked by wikia once and Metal is stopping his blows like it. Knocking someone down a few measurements of temperature down is a cold thing to do no matter how you look at it. Also a reference to the 47 part in Flare's username.) When Flareblitz attacks a Sturdy foe, he'll kill himself in the process (This is what happens when the move Flare Blitz is used against a foe with the Sturdy ability I think since Flare Blitz give you recoil so it hurts yourself but the Sturdy foe stays strong idk haven't touched Pokemon since forever) I wonder how the Admiral of the sites shit Napkin is known to this day (Flare has an AKA of admiral of the sites Napkin Battalion and it's not known at all.) I've landed on my Victory Road, sorry Fgt, but loserville is that way (Here we see a reference to the Pokemon Victory Road, the path to the Elite Four: arguably the "final bosses" of the game. Fgt is a wikinsult, and loserville refers to Flare's Faggotville sign that have been around almost all of his profile pics. Thus, a contrast is made between Metal's Victory Road and Flare's path to Loserville.) FlareBlitz47 Well, I've an Analysis on who's the better lyricist (A reference to the "An Analysis" series Metal had, Flare states that he has done research on who the better writer of the two...) With his sweeter disses, signs point to FlareBlitz (...and he states that his better insults show that Flare is, indeed, the better of the two. Passing nod to the aforementioned faggotville ''sign, too.)'' Scare the tits right offa this flabby otaku (Metal enjoys the entertainment of anime, thus correlating him to an ''otaku: a derogatory term similar to a nerd insult in Japanese. Metal's big stature also makes for an insult to his weight and mantits.)'' Unlike you last year, I'm moving to round two. (Metal didn't make it to the tourney's round two last year since he got destroyed by Glisc. Now, Flare prepares to do the same as Glisc and leave Metal in the dusts of round one.) MetalFire Reddit Rejects should go back to playing with cocks in their Sandbox (Flare has a literal picture of a male chicken, thus cock, in the ''sandbox tab of his userpage, and Metal states that Flare should return to it and play around with it. To say that Flare needs to play in a sandbox also disses him on the fact that sandboxes are usually connected to children playing in them, i.e. Flare's a child.)'' Set your ass ablaze cause like my girl Maud my verse simply.... rocks (Maud is an MLP character that hangs around rocks and boulders or something, and she's one of Metal's idols. Puns were made between this fact and the fact that both contenders have fire-related names: ass ablaze.) Analysis complete, becoming your Hitman? Oh Ab-solutley (Another reference to the '' An Analysis series, Metal says that he has become Flare's murderer/assassin in the battle. This was also a reference to the Hitman: Absolution game Flare enjoyed.)'' Hasta la Vista mang, because this rap battle was your Final Fantasy ''("Hasta la vista" is Spanish for, "I'll see you when I see you," referring to Metal's Hispanic heritage. Mang is a term Flare and the wiki likes to use from time to time, and the Final Fantasy thing refers Outro Vote in the comments on who won Please leave your votes in the comment section, thank you Vote in the fucking comment section you fgts Category:Blog posts